Beyond Redemption
by Nagareboshi-Aitoshuu
Summary: RE-PUBLISHING  A fallen angel hopes to find refuge in London, but her association with the Phantomhive and Trancy Earls will drag her even deeper in darkness...
1. Author's Note

**A Note on "Beyond Redemption…"**

I previously had this fanfiction published, but later on I felt that it wasn't well enough to my liking anymore, so I took it down. However, with some revisions and renewed interest, I've decided to re-publish it. I hope that this has not caused an inconvenience, enjoy.

~Nagareboshi-Aitoshuu


	2. Chapter 1

_Beyond Redemption_

**Author's Note:** Just to give my OC _some_ justice, I've always thought that in Kuroshitsuji that angels get a pretty bad rep. However, I thought: "Hm…maybe not _all_ of them are crazy about purging people?," and thus, my OC was drafted. I've been working on her for a little while, and I think she's ready to see the light of day, enjoy.

**Chapter 1: That Stranger, Sings**

It was another full house at the London Opera as Evangeline Clarkland, the new rising soprano, peeked through the red curtain from backstage. The usual before-performance 'butterflies' started settling in her stomach as she was anxious to perform once more. Nobility from all across Britain would be attending tonight's performance: Viscount Druitt, the head of the Phantomhive and Trancy households, a Prince Soma and his companion Agni, and it was rumored that even Queen Victoria herself might make an appearance! An audience with such people riled up the theater group quite a lot as of recently, resulting in numerous practices and the director striving for nothing but pure perfection. Evangeline walked away from the small ray of light that escaped the curtains and back to her dressing room until her cue came on. For this particular play, she didn't exactly land the lead, but at least it was something…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain Young Master looked on with a bored expression at the stage below his private box's seat. Of course, his loyal and faithful butler was also at his side.<p>

"Sebastian, just how long is it going to be until this starts?," Ciel asked. "The others down there won't stop fidgeting in their seats and making complete idiots out of themselves." He said, referring to his three servants that sat down in the lower section of the audience, a good distance from the stage, but still close enough for Maylene to see. Being lowly, menial servants, Bard, Finnian, and Maylene were fascinated by the glorious theater and the sights and sounds that it had to offer.

Just opposite from the Phantomhive heir's private box was the earl of Trancy himself: Alois and his butler Claude Faustus. Ciel would've preferred death over having to look at Alois any longer. The head of the Trancy household did not possess the same class that Ciel Phantomhive had. Unlike most nobles, his language was more like that of a commoner, not to mention his atrocious and inappropriate behavior at times.

Alois gave Ciel another smug look from across the theatre before Sebastian stated, "Young Master, it's starting."

* * *

><p>Walking around in the background among the other lead singers, Evangeline played her menial, lowly role with as much humility and grace as possible. This was an original opera about the hardships of the destitute of London of the time. (<strong>AN:** This opera is just something I made up and I thought it would be appropriate for the time period, although I personally think it sort of resembles the musical _Les Miserables_.) For the majority of the first act, Evangeline played as a servant of a wealthy, spoiled young mistress. Her role consisted of acting out practical chores around the young mistress' mansion, slowly being driven to insanity, going to the extent of vowing revenge on London's nobility. Cecilia, her character would eventually act like a vigilante, slaying the corrupted nobles, much like how Evangeline was once before. An angel's job _is_ to correct and purify humans…right?

The intermission finally came and Evangeline took her break in her usual spot: the roof. Yes, the _roof,_ she was an angel (a fallen one…), and that meant having wings, so there's no need to worry about falling off! The trek to the top floor was tiring, but the incoming wind immediately cooled her off. This was also the only place where her wings could stretch out freely. Of course now, they were no longer an immaculate white, but a dark, depressing grey, showing that she has turned her back on the duties of an angel…making herself _"unclean_._"_ Evangeline immediately brushed off the negative thought of her betrayal against her God and her fellow angels.

For ages, she had wandered the Earth, purging one soul after the other…not knowing of what she was actually doing. Rewriting a human's entire life was something not to be trifled with. In taking away their flaws, Evangeline realized that she was taking away what made humans…well, human! By believing in such a profound, but in her opinion, righteous philosophy, Evangeline was cast out and gave up her immortality to live among humans. Her appearance never changed, but she was more vulnerable to physical wounds than she was before. However, with the ability of not being able to age, she became nomadic, moving across Europe and once in a while into the Orient.

Reminiscing on her past life made Evangeline depressed and weary, hoping to turn back time. However, despite the divine power she has to rewrite time…she can never go back in time… She moved a lock of her now dark brown hair (having once been a golden blonde) out of her face and dangled her feet from the edge of the roof. Now taking on the alias of a young soprano, where was Evangeline to go from here? It had been a couple decades since she had decided to stop by in London, so perhaps she could stay for a while…

Meanwhile, Ciel Phantomhive and his bulter, Sebastian Michaelis (insert fangirls screaming here) had remained in the noble's private box.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian…something's troubling you, isn't it…or maybe it's that Trancy butler?," Ciel calmly asked him.<p>

"It's nothing, Young Master…except there was another presence on that stage that wasn't…_human_.," the butler replied.

"Another demon? If so, then who's he contracted to?," Ciel was intrigued by Sebastian's reply. Another demon meant more competition…

"That presence wasn't that of a demon, and it was a _she_.," Sebastian continued.

"Hmph…we'll see…," the head of the Phantomhive family duly noted his butler's observation.

Opposite from the Phantomhives' private box was Alois and Claude: Alois looking quite bored as he surveyed the opera house and Claude awaiting his master's orders. Not every noble brought their butler's out on such extravagant occasions, so there were a couple of curious glances at the Trancy earl here and there. Alois felt the need to stretch his legs, but the opera's second act was about to start.

Alois pouted as he had to sit back down and asked Claude, "Do you know when this bloody thing is over? I'm getting sleepy…"

"It should be over in about an hour, Master, but do try and keep a dignified face for the sake of your good name.," Claude retorted, then drew his attention to the new soprano he heard everyone talking about. She was a bit on the pale side and looked a little underweight, even with a corset on. The soprano was clad in all black and grey: she could've been mistaken for a demon if she were out on the streets. He could tell that she wasn't a demon, human, or even a shinigami…if she was, that weird redhead, the kid with the lawnmower, or that William T. Spears person would've shown up. If she was neither a demon, human, or shinigami…then could she be an-?

…

Claude thought it was too early to determine this 'soprano's' true identity, perhaps the head of Trancy will have a talk with her after the performance…

* * *

><p>It was now time for Evangeline's character's huge solo (but with the tenor and bass chorus in the background…): she's on the brink of madness and about to finally murder her spoiled, former Young Mistress. The stage lights dimmed and everyone's attention had turned to her. Her head was down, facing her feet clad in worn black boots, as she gripped the prop sword in her hand and the orchestra played softly in a gradual decrescendo. The music had begun to swell when she opened her mouth…<p>

"_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium..."_

"The mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom,

And His tongue shall declare judgement…," Alois said, deciphering the Latin lyrics.

Meanwhile, his butler contemplated the religious references that she sung, perhaps it was a message? A plea? A warning? Who knew?…

"_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,_

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae…"_

Although Sebastian wasn't completely fluent in Latin, he was able to roughly translate her lyrics:

'Blessed is he who endureth temptation,

For once he hath been tested, he shall receive the crown of life'

Ciel wasn't as patient, not understanding what she was singing, although he was impressed with her voice. She was indeed something worth talking about in London, but there was something off about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on…

Evangeline had finally reached the chorus, and taking a deep breath…

"_Kyrie, fons bonitatis!_

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison!"_

The conductor had signaled the orchestra for the grand pause before Evangeline began again…

"_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur…_

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_O castitatis lilium… _

She grew silent again as the orchestra took it away with a moving, humble instrumental. Evangeline smiled, this song always never failed to make her happy, it sang of humility and reverence… She is a fallen angel, who had long-forgotten these virtues in the eyes of her Almighty. The tenor and bass chorus had finally emerged, singing in complete harmony. However, Evangeline kept her eyes on her feet as she held the prop sword, awaiting the crescendo that would cue her in.

"_Aaahhh~…_," she had begun to vocalize with the chorus, her notes resonating off of the walls and making fragile wine glasses clink to the point of breaking into dust. Some noble ladies in the audience even started to feel faint at the sound of her voice.

The song had finally reached its coda, its end, its grand finale…

"_Kyrie, fons bonitatis!_

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison!_

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur…_

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_O castitatis lilium…" _

Evangeline had returned the sword to its sheath at the end, marked by a thunderous applause.

* * *

><p>The theater was bursting with the conversations of the nobility, all over some trivial and frivolous matter. In the meantime, Ciel Phantomhive and his butler made their way down to backstage, where bustling gaffers and other staff members scurried to make sure everything was put away in order. In all of the madness, they walked over to where the star soprano was. Like all English gentlemen, Ciel had politely knocked on her door.<p>

"Come in.," he had heard a soft voice.

Upon opening the door, there was Evangeline Clarkland herself.

"My, my…," she sighed, "What honor do I have for an audience with the head of the Phantomhive family?"

"Miss Clarkland," Ciel began.

She quickly glanced over at the demon butler.

"May I ask who is your companion over there?," she asked, slightly frowning.

"Why, he is my butler Miss Clarkland.," Ciel replied. "And nothing more…"

"Young Master, may I speak?," Sebastian asked.

Ciel gave him a rather annoyed look before replying, "You may."

Clearing his throat, Sebastian began while closing the door behind him, "Miss Evangeline…you wouldn't by any chance have any affiliation to the late Angela Blair?"

Meanwhile, Ciel stood back in the corner, watching the show. This would be the second angel that he's encountered, and she's already proven to be quite a mysterious character.

"Coming out as a soprano with no known background? That certainly wasn't very wise. Surely, the police, or maybe even Scotland Yard will start to wonder of how you rose to fame so quickly.," Sebastian continued.

"I haven't been to London in over three decades, I thought it would be…sort of…cleansing after being in the crossfire of those ridiculous drug trades. The Orient simply isn't as pleasant as it once was.," Evangeline replied. "This young man's soul…is that what you're after?"

Sebastian's eyes glowed at the possibility that she could be after his Young Master as well.

…

"Well, I'll have no part in it. Ciel Phantomhive has already made his choice, and I respect that.," she went on. "If that's all you have to say, I believe the earl of Trancy is outside, patiently waiting for me."

Ciel nearly jumped at the mention of Trancy's name. Alois opened the door wide and glanced at Ciel as he was leaving with Sebastian.

"Perhaps we can further discuss this elsewhere…away from prying eyes.," Sebastian bid farewell to Evangeline as well, in addition to quickly glaring at the Trancy butler.

Claude closed the door as Alois began, "So you're the lady that everyone's been talking about… Well, you're a lot more pleasant to look at rather than that other fat bitch-"

"Oh, dear, what a brusque young man…that 'fat bitch' is a renowned soprano as well. Certainly," she replied to his insult at another soprano in her theater group, and then turned to Claude. "At the very least, control your master, we wouldn't want any trouble…do we?"

Her purple eyes flashed with a superior look on her face. "Now what exactly do you want from me?"

"I simply assumed that you were possibly another demon, Ms. Clarkland.," Claude replied.

"Well, I'm not, as you can see.," she held up her hands, both lacking a demon's signature black fingernails.

"Seeing how that assumption has been proven wrong, I simply ask: just _what_ are you?," Claude asked.

"Seriously, she smiles too much to be a demon if you ask me.," Alois commented. "Plus, she'd only be here with another loser she's contracted to anyway."

Evangeline hesitated with her response as Alois then commanded, "Turn around."

"Excuse me?," she looked sincerely puzzled.

"I said, turn around.," Alois repeated.

…

"Turn around, bitch!," his smile ran away from his face, then turned to his butler.

Claude took a couple of steps toward Evangeline, but then she complied with Alois out of fear of what the butler might do to her, and then turned her bare back to him.

"If you're looking for a pair of wings, then I'm afraid that I'm clearly not an angel, if that's what you're looking for.," Evangeline said, hiding them.

"Hmph, let's go Claude.," Alois stormed out.

Before departing with his master, Claude gave one last look at her that just screamed, 'You haven't heard the last of us.'

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** By the way, the Latin song that Evangeline sang is called "Lilium" and it's the opening theme to the anime Elfen Lied.


	3. Chapter 2

_Beyond Redemption_

**Chapter 2: That Guest, Masquerades **

The following morning, Evangeline woke to the postman at the door of her London apartment.

"Hello?," she peeked out of her front door.

"Ms. …Clarkland?," he asked.

"Yes, that's me.," she replied.

"Here.," he handed her a delicate, sealed envelope.

"Thank you.," Evangeline said, closing the door behind her. She carefully broke the seal on the letter which was written in some pretty neat penmanship:

"_You are cordially invited to a masquerade ball at the Trancy estate on July 28, 1889_

_Sincerely,  
>Alois Trancy"<em>

She refused to believe that Alois would even have the courtesy to send this, nonetheless write so neatly…

"_as written by Claude Faustus, Trancy butler"_

Oh… 'Well I guess I can skip this performance tonight, my understudy should get a shot at the spotlight,' she thought. She also of course, needed a grand outfit for such an occasion, since she could run into those demon butlers again…

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Madame.," the valet greeted her as her black heels clicked onto the concrete bellow. "Your invitation?" Stepping out of the carriage, she held onto the dark purple rim of her black and blue dress.<p>

She then handed over the paper to clarify her presence at the Trancy household. The valet's eyes widened in surprise of her true identity behind the mask she was wearing. He looked as if he had something to say when she put her finger over her mouth.

"Keep it quiet…please?," she said in a voice almost slightly louder than a whisper before stepping inside.

The valet nodded enthusiastically as the two grand doors opened. The chandelier in the center of the ceiling lit the entire grand parlor filled with the bustling English nobility bellow. Since it was a masquerade ball, everyone had concealed their faces. Evangeline had hid only half of her face with a mask in the shape of a silver crescent moon that covered the left side of her face. She had let some of her dark brown hair droop on the sides of her head, with some small ringlets at the tips.

Of course, even angels took on forms that were desirable in the eyes of a human. Although everyone there was unaware of her true celebrity status, this did not stop the womanizers at the party (*cough* Viscount Druitt *cough*) to make their move on the new guest.

"Oh, no thank you."

"I'm waiting for somebody."

"Who are you?"

"Please, you're only embarrassing yourself!"

Evangeline tried to repel all of the disgusting _human _men that dared to make a move on her with such responses, and they were mostly working…until…

"Excuse me, Miss.," an obvious Viscount Druitt walked over to her. He probably overheard about her from the other party attendants: the mysterious wallflower that just absolutely refused to dance.

"Yes?," Evangeline asked, sounding like she'd never met him.

"May I have this dance, my lady?," he slightly bowed and offered her his hand.

"I'm flattered, but no thank you Viscount Druitt.," she replied in a matter-of-factly tone, turning away. She then heard him loudly musing or something, and hoped that someone could put her out of her misery, the man was purposely making a scene! He then began to turn back to her, probably hoping to ask her again, when some heavenly force had somehow helped her find one of the demon butlers, the Phantomhive one. Just how she was able to determine who he was? Well that's simple: who else in the world has the same red eyes as Mr. Michaelis?

"Why, hello Miss. May I have this dance?," he asked her.

"Of course, but it wasn't polite to have kept me waiting.," Evangeline replied while thinking up a quick lie and excuse, leaving Viscount Druitt in shock.

A new song had started when Evangeline and Sebastian made their way into the rest of the dancing couples. Ciel and his fiancée Elizabeth were dancing nearby as well, giving a rather surprised glance to his dancing butler.

"So…I guess that this isn't the best time to continue our conversation, no?," Evangeline asked.

"Of course, since that spider butler is so closely watching us.," Sebastian replied.

"What do you mean?," Evangeline asked.

* * *

><p>Alois had emerged from the second floor of the mansion with Claude at his side. His presence was unaware of to the rest of the congregation below as he gazed out into the crowd.<p>

"Well, well, well… he eerily smiled in Evangeline's direction, then turning to Claude, "You know what to do."

"Yes, Your Highness.," he replied, slipping on his mask and heading off into the dancing crowd.

* * *

><p>Evangeline caught sight of the Trancy butler in disguise as he swiftly made his way through the other guests. 'Crap…,' she thought, aware that two demon butlers around only meant trouble. As he drew closer, she separated herself from Sebastian and tried to start their conversation on a good note, "Well, it seems that our paths cross again-"<p>

"It seems so, but my Master requests that you go meet him.," Claude explained.

"Of course-"

"In private."

She hesitated for a moment before following him. In the meantime, the song had ended and Ciel made his way over to Sebastian.

"Let's go Sebastian.," Ciel said, heading off in Claude and Evangeline's direction.

"Shouldn't we respect her personal privacy? Plus, wouldn't you be missed by the other guests-"

"CIIEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!," the two heard Elizabeth running straight for her precious fiancée, glomping him to her heart's content.

"Gah!," Ciel exclaimed.

"Hm, I guess it can wait.," Sebastian chuckled at his master's glomping fiancée.

"…What are you still doing here, you idiot?," Ciel glared at him. "Follow them! I'll catch up…"

Sebastian then parted with his master for now and replied, "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p>Claude led Evangeline through the maze-like halls of the Trancy mansion, a candlestick in hand. She had been closely following him for quite a while until he stopped in front of Alois' study. He opened the door, letting her in first.<p>

"Hello?," she called into the rather dark study.

"_Masquerade…paper faces on parade… masquerade…hide your face so the world will never find you...,"_ it was no other than the creepy Alois himself, humming quite an appropriate tune for the occasion. "I only ask you, Evangeline, just what is really behind your mask…" (**A/N:** Yes, I KNOW that the song is from the "Phantom of the Opera." I have a terrible habit of putting in these references to that musical, O.K.? This fanfic wouldn't be the first where I slipped in a song or quote from it.)

"I don't know what you mean.," she said, taking off the paper accessory and putting it aside on a table.

"My master merely asks of whose face we're really looking at…," Claude said, closing and _locking _the door behind him. He walked a few steps closer and gripped her chin within his thumb and forefinger. "Is this the innocent face of a young soprano…or perhaps another poor soul as condemned to eternal damnation like myself?"

Staring into his golden eyes, Evangeline shot the demon a smug look, "Like hell I'll tell you if you ask me in that kind of tone-"

Evangeline then gave a small shriek as she was pinned down to the nearby wall and the butler's hand ran down her back, ripping the back of her dress open, revealing her tightly folded wings.

"Whoa…," Alois was surprised with his unusual find. "They're the same color as the moldy crap on the street! Can I get a better look at them?" He jumped out of his seat and enthusiastically trotted over to where Claude had her pinned to the wall.

She was surprised at this demon's strength and annoyed at this brat pulling at her wings. Waiting until his grip loosened for a moment, Evangeline flapped her wings, sending a strong wind blowing through the room. '_You're_ the piece of crap, you brat.,' she thought. Alois lost his balance while his butler caught him. Evangeline then thought quick enough to take advantage of the conveniently open window in the study and made a run for it.

"Claude you idiot! Don't let her get away!," Alois reprimanded his demon.

* * *

><p>Sebastian heard some muffled crashes come from some room close by.<p>

"Wait!," he heard his master trying to catch up with him from behind. The butler just shrugged and picked Ciel up, then ran towards the source of the noise.

When the two had finally reached Alois' study, the room was empty.

"She must've tried to escape, probably through that window.," Ciel pointed to the window that was letting in the cool summer breeze. Sebastian nodded and jumped through the open window with his master, balancing on the ledge of the mansion.

* * *

><p>Evangeline had just barely escaped Claude when she decided to lose them in the hedge maze in the back of the mansion. She would've preferred just flying off into the distance, but that would be too obvious and stupid to do, she'd be putting herself out there in the open. The heels that she had on were starting to kill her feet, thus she feared the possibility of some blisters or calluses later.<p>

She ran through the rest of the garden, not caring that some of the roses' thorns had brushed up against her ankles. However, she was stopped in her tracks by the Trancy butler himself before she could even reach the maze's entrance. Although her heart almost literally dropped in her chest, she tried to keep a clear face and stared at him straight in the face.

"There's no need for us to be adversaries, Evangeline.," he started.

"And just what makes you say that?," she frowned back at him.

"For one, if you, oh- decide to help me, then perhaps I can help you in return."

Evangeline's eyes slightly widened, clearly interested in Claude's ordeal. But then, she thought back to her submissive thinking and her 'angelic, perfect' ways: demons were evil, no one could trust them, they're unclean, dishonest, and after one thing and one thing only…

Then Evangeline had a mental epiphany, "You're after that Phantomhive boy's soul, aren't you?"

"Why, yes, but with good intentions, I assure you.," Claude continued. "See, his 'butler' is the very same demon that had killed one of your fellow angels, Angela. He had tried to burn London to the ground and run off with Ciel Phantomhive's soul."

Unaware of his twisted lie, Evangeline felt her chest constrict in sorrow and anger. To think that she was blind to Sebastian Michaelis' dark side, forgetting that he was in fact a demon after all…she made sure to mentally reprimand herself.

Snapping out of her reverie, she replied, "Is that so? Then what do you want from me?"

"Well, it's quite simple: you can finish off what Angela was intending to do, save Ciel Phantomhive's soul from Sebastian's grasp and eternal damnation."

…

"Perhaps even save your own soul as well-"

"It doesn't sound simple, but what exactly do I have to do?," she further questioned him.

"I can't say for sure yet, that bothersome Phantomhive butler will most certainly compromise things as we go along, but not to worry.," he continued.

"I see…," Evangeline replied. "So what do you have against him?"

"Sebastian? Oh, but it is just part of my contract.," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"Hmph.," Evangeline scoffed. "I'm guessing that it is your Master, not you that wants revenge."

"Yes, but just another note…," he said, before unveiling the golden silverware in his fingers, and thrusting the knives into her side, "…do keep quiet about our little deal…"

Evangeline gave a small gasp of shock, noticing the unfamiliar crimson substance creep down her dress. Then, just in time, Ciel and his butler had arrived to witness the scene. In faking a fight, Evangeline gave Claude a small smile. 'Deceptive, yet clever….how expected of a demon like him.,' she thought before passing out at the rapid rate that her blood was escaping her body.

"Sebastian, go and collect Ms. Clarkland. I think we'll take our leave now.," Ciel said as his butler set him down, glaring at the Trancy demon.

"Yes, Master.," Sebastian replied, picking up the unconscious Evangeline, then shot a glare at Claude.

Claude merely stared back, then at the crimson dots on his lenses once Sebastian and Ciel were out of sight. His gloves were also splattered with blood, so he decided to lick off the drops instead. (**A/N:** Don't worry, I thought that this was pretty gross too…but Claude is known to do creepy stuff like this at least once in a while.)

Her blood was pure, stinging his tongue a little, but also…sweet. The mortal, human side certainly showed in the taste of her blood, an interesting find. 'I wonder how sweet her soul will be, then…,' the demon thought to himself. '…but not as sweet as Ciel Phantomhive's will be.'

* * *

><p>The angel awoke, startled and frightened the next morning. Suddenly, the searing pain from her side crept up, almost paralyzing her. After groaning a little, she put her palm over her aching wound, which turned out to have a tourniquet. 'Hm?,' she thought. 'But how…?'<p>

"U-u-um, how are you this morning, Miss?," Evangeline turned her headed to the stuttering maid with a pair of huge, circular lens covering her eyes.

Her expression softened, then said in a sweet tone, "I'm fine, thank you."

"T-t-thank goodness, my M-master will be in shortly.," the maid said, before slipping out of the room.

Almost immediately after her departure came the earl of Phantomhive and his heck of a butler. Evangeline resisted the urge to go and punch Sebastian in the face, but she needed to stay calm, like a respectful 'lady.'

"Hopefully Maylene didn't startle you too much waking you.," Ciel began. "While we were cleaning that wound, we found some interesting…features about you…"

Evangeline quickly turned around to find the demon butler pulling out part of her right wing, showing it to his Master. 'Not again…,' her body still ached, too tired to fold the wing on the demon's hand.

"Quite a secret that you've been keeping from me, no?," Ciel gave a look of superiority in her direction.

She did not respond, but was thankful that Sebastian had handled her wing a lot more gently than Claude or Alois.

"Perhaps that Trancy butler has made you hold your tongue this whole time?," Ciel questioned her.

"Indeed, you have no idea of what that demon is capable of…," she looked and sounded remorseful, hoping that Ciel would believe her. "Certainly, can't you help me? Or perhaps your own demon?-"

Sebastian shot a glare at Ciel that probably was the equivalent to the statement, "Kick this bitch out now, there's no way that I'll go through with this ordeal."

"Of course, your testimony will help us in my case involving the Trancy household-"

"AND, you'll be my Young Master's new music tutor.," Sebastian interrupted.

Ciel then turned his gaze to his butler, who was looking quite pleased with himself.

"Fine...," Ciel reluctantly agreed.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 3

_Beyond Redemption_

**Chapter 3: That Voice, Sudden Crescendo **

Evangeline left that morning after having agreed to tutor Ciel with playing the violin once a week. Personally, she mentally admitted to herself that he was, a bit of a brat in her opinion and did not want anything to do with him. Sighing, she thought back to the fact that she had a deal with Claude, and she was to see it through despite the consequences. Besides…what else has she got to lose?

"Hey! Everyone listen!," the theater troupe's director called the cast into a semicircle around him. "We have a new production!"

A bunch of "Ohs" and Ahs" erupted from the crowd while Evangeline just smiled. She aimlessly glanced around the theater, nodding occasionally from time and time again until the director turned to her:

"My dear, the public loves you!," he said, having burst into hysterical tears. "No more minor roles or fetching us our tea for you!"

'Wait, what?,' Evangeline thought in that brief moment of silence.

"Um, excuse me?-"

"You've got the lead!," he shoved a heavy book which was her script.

Getting a couple of dirty and jealous looks from the other chorus girls and prima donnas, Evangeline bowed with humility and simply said, "I won't disappoint you, sir."

A feeble applause followed the wonderful news and then started to decrescendo into almost nothing until Ciel Phantomhive himself (of course with Sebastian) made an unexpected visit.

"That is certainly good news for Ms. Clarkland.," Ciel kindly said to the theater troupe, putting on his 'nice noble' personality on. "She deserves it."

The director continued his conversation with the earl as Evangeline then turned away. On the inside, she was quite disgusted with the expectations that the poor Phantomhive heir had to act out in front of her. The foreign, unusually formal language she heard the boy speak towards the troupe almost made her twitch. His way of sugar-coating his speech really was sickening in her eyes. 'Honestly…,' she thought. '…the poor boy, having to take on the role of an English gentlemen at such an age.'

Ciel and Sebastian then gave one last look at her as she was making her way to the exit.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye everyone!," she waved toward the rest of the troupe and the theater door slammed behind her. In the distance, she caught sight of Claude in disguise. 'Honestly? Now?...,' she sighed.<p>

Walking into the shadows of the alley, she began, "Just what do you want now?"

"No need for an attitude, Ms. Clarkland.," Claude replied, handing her a neatly folded piece of paper.

"I assume that this is for Ciel, right?," Evangeline asked, glancing at it. "Hm, an invitation."

"Yes, now see to it that he accepts it.," and with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>"No, no, <em>NO.<em>," Evangeline shook her head.

Ciel was obviously pissed, holding up his instrument. "What am I doing wrong?"

She sighed, her hair starting to stand up and out-of-place. Before taking his instrument, she glanced at the clock: only 15 minutes to go… Propping the violin on her neck, she did some fine tuning before playing a more advanced tune.

Looking into Ciel's bored eyes, she said softly, "Play with…feeling…with your _soul._"

His eyes widened a little at the mention of that intangible thing that was to be Sebastian's when that time came… Then Monti's _Czardas_ (**A/N: Look for this on YouTube, it's AWESOME.**)filled the room, a rich sound that ringed in the Young Master's ears, even his servants couldn't resist but to peek and see who the fine musician was. The long solo then ended, the friction between the rosin-infused bow and the strings making one last impression on those who had cared to listen. Then all of the clocks hung throughout the mansion rung the hour of three in the afternoon. Of course by now, Sebastian had returned from whatever errands or business that he attended to.

"A commendable performance, Ms. Clarkland.," Sebastian stepped into the room.

Taking a small bow, she handed the violin back to Ciel, and said, "Why thank you, but it is that hour when I must take my leave." She calmly walked past Sebastian, slipping the invitation in his hand whispering, "Oh, and the Trancy Earl simply _insists_ that your Young Master attends his next ball, Mr. Michaelis."

He gave a death-glare at her back at her sly smiling face as she continued to walk away. It was final: he did not like her…not one bit. She was simply too unpredictable at the moment, her true intentions still unknown. Whether this could help or break his Young Master was forever a question. After making sure that she had left the premises, he returned to his master in his study.

"What's this?," Ciel asked as Sebastian presented the neatly folded the envelope.

"An invitation, as it seems…," he replied.

"From who?," Ciel continued, taking it, then he cringed at the name of the sender. "Alois Trancy"

"It seems so. But it was Ms. Evangeline that delivered it. Suspicious, isn't it?," Sebastian asked.

"Indeed, perhaps she's actually working for him, that deceptive bitch…," Ciel crumpled the invitation in disdain. "We could get her to talk next week-"

"Sorry, but we do have other business to take care of for the time being. I'll notify her that for the next few weeks, your lessons will be postponed.," Sebastian interrupted in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Fine, but while you're at it, get me some dessert."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ms. Clarkland,<em>

_Ciel Phantomhive's weekly lessons will be put on hold due to his duties as a respectable noble. Your services will not be required in the next few weeks or so. I will contact you when he has more leisure time to continue mastering his arts."_

'Hmph. Arts my-,' Evangeline mentally retorted.

"Evangeline!"

Evangeline put the note in her pocket as she ran to her current 'Master,' Alois. She sighed, and then tied on her pure white apron, completing her new maid uniform. Carrying a tray down the hallway into the dining room, there was an impatient Alois.

"Your breakfast, Master.," she said without even looking him in the eye and slid the tray in front of him.

Alois then began swishing his eggs back and forth on the plate.

'The nerve of this boy!,' Evangeline angrily thought.

The sadistic, twisted child's actions stunned the woman. Never had she seen such an ungrateful person. Certainly even the emotionless demon triplets, patiently awaiting their master's orders, would've twitched at the fact that Alois didn't even appreciate their efforts!

"Enjoy, _Your Highness_.," Evangeline said mockingly, bowing, and turned to leave.

"Wait!," Alois called out.

…

"Send Hannah in."

"Certainly.," Evangeline shut the door behind her, Hannah was waiting outside. Giving her fellow maid a quick nod, Hannah went into the grand dining hall, slamming the door behind her.

Scoffing, she went on with her business in the Trancy mansion. Evangeline didn't exactly get along with Hannah, being an angel and her being a demon could only encourage further animosity between them. Personally, it was the demon maid's submissive behavior irritated her.

And it was that very pet peeve of Evangeline's that helped Alois pluck her right eye out.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?," Evangeline scoffed as she bandaged Hannah's now empty eye socket.<p>

…

"I…couldn't just defy my Master-"

"Hmph, the Phantomhive child is a lot more merciful than this kid.," she retorted.

Hannah gave no reply.

"Anyway, our 'Master' is holding yet another ball soon, and Ciel Phantomhive is coming.," Evangeline explained. "Apparently to him, it's quite important. Claude will be leaving on some kind of business and in that time, we have to continue our duties and preparations for the ball-"

"Will I have to-"

"Yes, apparently you and I are in charge of the entertainment that night.," Evangeline replied.

* * *

><p>While Hannah remained inside the Trancy mansion, Evangeline assumed the role of gardener, as the demon triplets already had their hands full with preparing the meals and such. She had finally reached the back of the mansion, a secluded and isolated place, perfect for some self-reflection.<p>

'Have I really made the right choice?,' Evangeline asked herself. 'Trusting a demon, or rather multiple demons, is totally against all that I've previously worked for… Am I really redeeming myself? Or am I really killing whatever is left of me on the inside?'

She was so caught up in her own thoughts, her hands slipped and were pricked by one of the roses that she was trimming. For a moment, Evangeline gawked at the small cut, but resumed working. Years of living among humans had made her imperfect, subject to the same mistakes and temptations of humans more than she ever was before. Evangeline thought of the small cut as a trivial matter, but new liquid bubbles of blood were emerging from her hand, beginning to trickle down. That's when she was caught by surprise as someone took her bleeding hand.

"My, clumsy now, are we?," the voice said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone, almost mocking.

"I didn't expect for you to be returning from that errand so soon.," Evangeline plainly said, not paying attention to Claude gawking at her bleeding hand. Just how was he able to maintain an emotionless face while mocking her in his speech?

"Seems that your life among humans hasn't done you much good, hasn't it?," he asked.

"Depends on what you define as 'good,' although I don't expect much 'good' out of a demon such as yourself-," she stopped talking mid-sentence as the demon proceeded to lick the blood off of her hand. Both the physical contact and thought of it left her with a stinging feeling. 'Never have I met such an erratically behaving demon…,' Evangeline thought to herself. 'One moment he's completely emotionless, the next he's… well…' Even a former angel could not describe his nature in a single word.

Yanking away her hand, she asked, "Now what is it that you have to ask me? I'm clearly working."

"Nothing, I'm just keeping an eye on the Master's new maid.," Claude replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well then, tell him that the gardening for the day is almost done, I don't need any extra help.," Evangeline picked up her gardening utensils and was prepared to be on her way.

"Just remember, you can't mess up on that high note tonight while you and Hannah perform.," Claude added just as she was about to step away. "If it goes up just one half step, you'll be jeopardizing the whole plan…"

The ominous warning was trivial in Evangeline's eyes. Perfection? Is that all he wanted? She'll blow the human audience's mind out without even breaking a sweat. "Fine.," Evangeline abruptly said, already walking away.

"You have to be the most interesting angel that I've come across, Ms. Clarkland.," Claude said. "Normally, they're so pathetic, aren't they? But you're different… Maybe I'll keep you around a little bit longer than planned…"

Evangeline had no idea of what the demon meant, but if it meant that she could finally leave him in the garden, she didn't care at the moment.

* * *

><p>Hannah had rolled out the demonic instrument into the crowd and Evangeline's voice was ready to accompany Hannah's playing. She didn't need words, she could just vocalize throughout the whole thing and no one would give a damn. Once the pleasant song had started, the first party guests fell under Hannah's spell.<p>

'Hmph, probably the weakest of heart are always the first to go.,' Evangeline mentally scoffed as she smirked on the outside.

Evangeline's vocalizing that harmonized with Hannah's notes only made the effects of the song more effective. Soon, more individuals in the crowd fell into madness at the song's sound. Where was that Phantomhive butler now? What was he going to about it now that Claude had provided a distraction earlier?

As if right on cue, Evangeline spotted the Phantomhive butler with her peripheral vision and shot a glare in his general direction. On the second floor of the huge ballroom, he had glasses filled with water ready, and soon tried to counteract Hannah's playing with his own makeshift instrument.

'I shall not be bested by his poor excuse for an instrument!,' Evangeline's anger burned within her.

She hit a higher note to fight back against Sebastian's countermelody. It wasn't working as more and more of the party guests were returning to normal instead of going into a rampage from the song. Evangeline took a short breath and hit an even higher note, shattering both Hannah's and Sebastian's instruments. The Trancy maid had collapsed as her instrument broke into a million pieces. Sebastian had escaped the melee of broken glass completely unscathed, as usual.

Claude came in too, as if on cue, to calm his own Master. But as the guests began to sort out the clutter and mishaps of the evening, Evangeline managed to catch a dark glare from the Trancy butler himself.

_To be continued_


End file.
